


Staying

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day Two, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Love, One Shot, Post 4x03, Prompt- We're not done, Romance, Sex, Snowells, Snowellsweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: She'd done this before, hoped for too much only to have that hope crushed. Caitlin had learned her lesson the hard way before.





	Staying

**Author's Note:**

> As always I do NOT own the Flash. I DO own any errors you may find here. 
> 
> Written as part of Snowellsweek2018- day two and prompt chosen- We're not done.

Truth be told, once they'd got back to her apartment there hadn't been much room from any conversation. The door had barely been closed behind them before he was on her, pressing her up against the wall beside the front door, his tongue in her mouth and one of his legs wedged between hers, placing a delicious amount of pressure at her centre... To say things had escalated quickly from there onwards would of been a vast understatement, clothes were ripped from bodies with little care just a need to feel skin to skin contact as they stumbled their way away from the wall, if the bedroom had been their original target, they missed it by miles as they collapsed onto the sofa with him above her pressing her down into the cushions as he kissed her, his mouth hot and hungry against hers. And what came next was by no means soft and slow, instead it was frenzied, hard and almost needy. Their bodies pressing together, hands roaming, mouths meeting as their bodies moved together in a practised rhythm of a couple who's done this plenty of times before. When the time came that they fell over the edge, his name was ripped from her throat in a raw scream, her back arching into him as he groaned her name into the crook of her neck.  
  
Now, still on the sofa where that passionate session of love making had taken place, she's partially on top of him with her head pillowed on his shoulder. Their legs a tangled mess as they lie sprawled, taking time in the quietness of the apartment to slow their ragged breathing and calm their racing hearts.  
  
Trailing her fingers in random patterns on his chest with the steady beat of his heart beneath her fingertips, Caitlin let's out a sigh, feeling happy and satisfied in her current position of wrapped up in his embrace.  
  
"I'm hoping that sigh is a sound of sated happiness."  
  
"It was."  
  
"I'm glad," Harry offers quietly, his fingers raking soothingly through her dishevelled hair. "I've missed you."  
  
"I missed you too but It was your decision to go," Caitlin whispers her voice faltering, still feeling the remnants of hurt that she felt when he decided to go back to Earth two in the middle of everything falling apart. The team had needed him to get Barry back and she had needed him, full stop.  
  
"I know but I had things I needed to take care of there."  
  
"And now?" She tries really hard not to hope, to hope that he'll stay here, to help the team... to be with her.  
  
"Ramon _helpfully_ pointed out that I don't really have a life back on Earth two. That maybe I should stay here and make one for myself instead."  
  
That sense of hope inside of her once more begins to rise up but still she says nothing, just lay there waiting to see what else he'd say. She'd done this before, hoped for too much only to have that hope crushed. Caitlin has learned her lesson the hard way.  
  
"As much as it pains me to admit, Ramon is right. Apart from my labs which have a team in place to run in my absence and Jesse, who's thriving as the Flash there with a team around her, there's nothing there for me anymore."  
  
Caitlin lifts her head of his shoulder and looks down at him. "Does that mean that you're..."  
  
"Staying here?" He finishes for her with a smile, his eyes meeting hers and he can see there the answer she wants and it's really nice not having to disappoint her for once. "Yes, it does."  
  
"Oh..." Her heart feels like it's going to explode with the feelings she has for this man. She blinks rapidly in the face of the tears which threaten to fall. Words seem to fail her in that moment so instead she decides actions speak far louder than words, so leaning forward she presses her mouth gently to his. It lasts only a short time before she pulls away, offering him a soft smile. Comfortable and far too happy with the decision that he's made, she moves to stand up, not at all bothered by her nakedness as she starts to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry asks gruffly, his eyes wandering over her form as she stops in the doorway of her bedroom. "Come back here."  
  
"I need to shower..."  
  
"No, you don't," he assures her, standing up from the couch and moving towards her _. "We're not done here."_ Harry stops in front of her, his body a nice pressure against her as he presses her back into the doorframe. Dropping his mouth to her collarbone, his hands brush along her thighs.  
  
"Using my words against me now, huh?" Caitlin murmurs sexily, dropping her head back to give him more access. "Why don't you show me then?"  
  
"Gladly," Harry gives no warning before he lifts her into his arms, enjoying the feel of her legs tightening around his waist as he walks them to her bed. Setting her down carefully, he pushes her back with a gentle hand to her stomach before kneeling at her feet. Pulling her closer to him, he trails his hands up her legs to her knees where he pushes them apart, baring her to his greedy lust filled eyes and he proceeds to show her exactly what he meant by they're not done as he leans forward and buries his face between her thighs.  
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (If you got this far) :) Let me know your thoughts....
> 
> oh and two more one shots will be posted later today. :) So stay tuned...


End file.
